


Take Care of Those You Call Your Own

by Runningfortocome



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Poly, Pregnancy, Smut, Starting A Family, Tags to be added, sigh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runningfortocome/pseuds/Runningfortocome
Summary: “Pregnant? Are you sure?” Brian and Roger have the best expressions on their faces and part of John is tempted to just tell them no so he can see what they’ll do. But he is sure, the three pregnancy tests and the doctors visit to confirm those results have all said the same thing, and in about seven and a half months, their family will go from three to four.A series of drabbles about John's pregnancy ranging from humor, to smut, to angst, to fluff. I take requests for new chapters.





	1. News

**Author's Note:**

> So I never planned on writing any mpreg, like ever. But for some reason this idea and dynamic has grabbed me and won't let me go. So I thought I'd share it here. Please let me know if there's anything you'd like to see for this.

“Pregnant? Are you sure?” Brian and Roger have the best expressions on their faces and part of John is tempted to just tell them no so he can see what they’ll do. But he is sure, the three pregnancy tests and the doctors visit to confirm those results have all said the same thing, and in about seven and a half months, their family will go from three to four. 

“Yup, pretty sure,” he settles for saying. They both blink back at him with blank expressions. Roger is the first to break out of whatever confusion he’s in.

"Which one of us is...?"

"The father? How the fuck am I supposed to know? I'm sure we'll be able to tell if the kid comes out blond or curly. But both of you are the dads."

"Oh Deacy." Brian is has the most insufferable expression on his face and Roger,

"I can't wait to be a dad." Roger is sniffling.

"Are you two fucking crying? Seriously? I'm the one with all the crazy hormones and you two are crying because I told you something as obvious as that? Jesus fuck how did I end up having the baby of the two most sentimental idiots in London." John can’t believe it, he’s supposed to be the emotional one in this situation, instead he’s got his two boyfriends blubbering away. Roger seems to quickly shake off the tears however.

“A baby! We’re going to have a baby!” and he’s jumping up, sweeping John off his feet and spinning him around. 

“A baby!” Brian gets up and goes over to hug John who has been released from Roger’s crazy dance around the living room, John breathes a sigh of relief in Brian’s arms. He didn’t think they would react poorly but he had some anxiety about telling them. They hadn’t been trying for a baby but they hadn’t not been trying. He wasn’t on any birth control, and they knew it was a possibility.

Roger is now hugging both of them, and Brian is crying again. John extricate himself from the hug.

“When you two are done blubbering about this let me know. I’m going to go take a nap and incubate your child for a while.” John strides off in the direction of the bedroom, leaving his overemotional boyfriends to each other for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was short I know, but I have more written and I really like the way this dynamic works out. Let me know if you are liking it


	2. Finally, Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John just wants a good hard fucking. Is that too much to ask for?

Gentle, his boyfriends were being too gentle with him. It had taken John ages to persuade them to join him in bed. Brian and Rogerhad treated him like glass ever since he’d told them he was pregnant. Sure, they’d kiss him, and there were lots of cuddles and hugs, but nothing more. Every night they’d each give him a chaste kiss and settle in bed on either side of him. 

It was a change from their usual routine of intense crazy sex every night. Though there were often periods where they weren’t as active, those usually coincided with getting back from tours, or particularly grueling recording sessions. 

And it really didn’t help that the hormones were driving John crazy. He was horny all the goddamned time. With Brian’s reluctance to ever fully button his shirts, and Roger’s resistance to shirts in general, John was suffering. He woke up hard every morning, and even if he had a wank in his morning shower, he was hard again by lunch.

John had tried to let his boyfriends know. He’d flirted, dropped innuendos, gone so far as to skip clothing every night in bed. That last one had backfired because Roger had worried that John was overheated, so he and Brian had told John he could have the bed to himself for the night and they went to sleep in the guest room. 

But John had finally got them in bed with him. He’d had to beg off early from studio time, claiming to want a nap. Roger and Brian were quick to tell him to go home and nap, each giving him a kiss. Freddie had given him a wink. Somehow Freddie seemed to know exactly what was going on. When John told Freddie he was pregnant, Freddie hadn’t been surprised. He’d only smiled and said “Congratulations, he’s going to be adorable.”

So John went home and showered. He pulled on the pair of lacy panties Roger had gotten him for valentines day a few years ago, they were bright red. Roger had a matching pink pair and brian had the same pair in white. John dried and fluffed his hair, applying a little eyeliner. He glanced at the clock and realized that he had maybe fifteen minutes until his boyfriends got home from the studio. John quickly set out the lube, grabbed some towels and put them in their room, and light a few candles. He was just setting the needle on the record player when he heard the door unlock. 

John laid on the bed, feeling a bit ridiculous and waited for his boyfriends to come to their bedroom. 

“Deacy? Love?” 

“He’s probably still asleep. Let’s be quiet.” 

John waited some more, he heard footsteps approaching and finally, finally the door was opened. 

“Fuck. Brian get over here.” Roger’s voice had gone high the second he caught sight of John, laid out in front of him. John could see his pants start to tent and Roger pressed his palm to the front and groaned. 

“What’s going on? Is everything okay-Oh, fuck.” Brian appeared, looking initally panicked but upon getting in the doorway his eyes darkened as he looked at his boyfriend on the bed. 

Both of them stood in the doorway, their mouths slightly open, gazing in appreciation of their lover. John looked like a naughty dream, his hair fluffy, eyes popping and those lace panties stretched with his hardness. John wasn’t showing quite yet, but the waistband of the panties was digging into his stomach a bit and to Brian and Roger he looked just softer, in his face and hips. 

“Are you just going to stare, or are you going to get over here and join me?” John asked when neither of the boys seemed to be planning on moving anytime soon. With that they both immediately started shucking clothing, racing to see who could get undressed the fastest. Roger ended up on the bed first, having shed his shirt and trousers but still in socks and pants. He’d given John a sweet kiss, running his hands over John’s toros, pausing on his belly. 

“Hello, love, you look so beautiful today.” Roger muttered, pressing his lips against John’s and John leaned up to deepen the kiss, desperate for more, but Roger pulled away as he felt Brian’s weight settle on the other side of the bed. 

“Did you get all dressed up for us?” Brian kissed John now, his hands joining Roger’s on John’s abdomen. John chased Brian’s lips, leaning into him and shuddering under his hands. He was so hard now that he could barely think straight, he needed them to touch him. Needed thme to fuck him. 

But now, many minutes later and the record had run out and John still hadn’t had more than soft kisses and caresses. Roger was kissing his neck, to gentle to even leave a mark, and Brian was stroking John’s hair. Enough was enough, John was so hard he was aching and they were treating him like glass, like he was going to break. 

John growled and both men instantly lifted up their hands and moved away.

“Are you okay?”

“What’s wrong? Is the baby okay?” 

“I swear to god if you two don’t start touching me properly I’m cutting both of your dicks off. I need you to stop treating me like glass and fuck me properly.” Both men looked back at him with wide eyes, blinking and saying nothing.

“But-”

“-we don’t want to hurt the baby.”

“Believe me, you won’t hurt the baby. I need this, need you to fuck me hard. I’ve been trying to tell you this for the last few weeks. I’m horny all the time and I need a big hard cock in me. And at this stage it could be anyone’s, so unless you want me to go off and find someone who is willing to fuck me.”

Both men’s eyes flashed at this and Roger was quickly back in John’s airspace, pressing their lips together and finally shoving his tongue in his mouth, hungrality licking around. 

“Oh no, you’re ours. No one else gets to see you like this, touch you, fuck you.” And yes, this is what John has needed. Now Brian was yanking on Johns hair and pulling him up for a kiss and John whined.

“You need us to fuck you? Need us to make you cum?” Brian lowered his voice and John just about comes from that, hearing that low tone and feeling his hair being pulled. 

“Answer me.” Brian tugged on John’s hair and spark of pain-pleasure shoots from his scalp to his crouch, making him harder than he thought possible. 

“Yes, I need you. Need you to make me cum. Need you to fuck me with your big hard cocks.” John yelped out, and Roger rewarded him by sliding his hand down and cupping him through the lace. John yelped again because it was so sensitive and it felt so good to finally have someone touching him. 

“This must be why you’ve been acting out the past few days, huh?” Roger asked him and John nodded, frantically as Roger squeezed and it felt so good.

“Sleeping naked the other night, it must have been about this. And those shorts you kept wearing.” Brian added, and reached down to lightly pinch one of Johns nipples, causing John to arch upward. Things haven’t moved quite as fast as John would like, and he squirmed in his boyfriends’ arms.

“Come on, get on it with it, fuck me.” John groaned and he got a slap on the inside of his thigh from Roger. 

“So impatient. If you want to get on your hands and knees so we can prep you,” Roger ordered and John was quick to obey him, rolling over and sticking his ass out as cheekily as he can. This earned him another slap, this time on the ass and John groaned again. Roger’s hand remained on his ass, stroking it and John scooted back into the warm touch. 

“Toss me the lube.” Roger requested, and John felt the bed shift as Brian moved around. Then Brian was in his face, kneeling in front of him and pulling his hair back so John could kiss him. John moaned into the kiss, biting down on Brian’s lower lip.

John felt Roger pull down his panties and he yelped when he felt a finger covered in cold lube at his entrance. 

“Sorry, let me warm that up.” Roger apologized and then he dove in with his tongue, licking around as he opened John up with his finger. It felt so good, and as Roger added a second finger, John lost his balance, tumbling forward to lean up against Brian’s torso. Brian wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and held him up, stretching his legs out so John could lie his head on Brian’s shoulder. 

John buried his face in Brian’s shoulder and cried out as Roger added a third finger and brushed up against John’s prostate. Brian let his hands wander down John’s torso, tweaking his nipples before heading lower and John summoned up the strength to push one of Brian’s hands away.

“Love, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, I just don’t want to come before I have at least one of you inside of me, and if you touch me, this is going to be over way too fast.” Brian must have realized what a strain this position was for John so he shifted and allowed John to lay his head down in Brian’s lap.

John surprised Brian by instantly wrapping first his fingers, then his lips around Brian’s hard cock.

“Oh, fuck! John!”

Roger swore and pulled his fingers out, John tried to focus on the cock in his mouth rather than the empty feeling that was suddenly overwhelmed him. He whined around Brian and the older man stiffened.

“Shush, it’s okay baby, you’re doing so good.” Brian stroked John’s hair back from his face as John pulled off him for a moment to catch his breath. His thumb wiped aside a dribble of spit and Brian’s own precome from the side of John’s mouth. 

“I swear if someone isn’t in me in the next ten seconds-oh!” Johns threat was interrupted by the sensation of Roger’s hardness behind him and finally, finally. John opened his mouth to take Brian in once again, licking the salty precome and sinking down onto as far as he could, messily licking and sucking.

“Fuck, Deaky, you feel so good. So tight.” John wanted to cry hearing Roger’s low voice and feeling him inside. 

“He looks so good like this, doesn’t he? With both of us inside him.” Brian panted, “Bet he’s going to look amazing in a few months, all round and full.” John couldn’t help but clench his walls at that and Roger’s hips gave a stutter, pushing into John.

It was still going too slow for John, Roger gently pushing into him, Brian holding back his hair and stroking his back. John moved his hips back, desperate for more of Roger and tried to sink down faruthing on Brian. 

The final blow was John looking up at Brian from his lap, pretty lips wrapped around Brian’s cock and eyes wide open, pleading for more. 

“Roger.” Brian said, breathing heavily.

“Yeah?”

“Fuck him harder.” and it was as if that was the signal Roger had been waiting for as he began to slam into John in earnest. Finally, finally John was feeling it. He was filled on both ends. With every thrust of Roger into him, he was shoved more firmly onto Brian’s cock and he let out a low groan as the head of Roger’s cock nudged his prostate.

This in turn lead Brian to groan and he leaned forward over John’s back to trade a filthy kiss with roger. Roger had now gripped Johns hips and was slamming them back into his pelvis with every thrust, filling John up just right.

John felt so good, better than he had in weeks. He was getting close and he wanted to bring his boys along with him. John pulled every trick he knew he could on Brian, hollowing out his cheeks and swallowing him, while at the same time clenching around Roger as tight as he could. 

With a shout, Brian began spilling down his throat, and John quickly pulled off before he could choke, earning a faceful of hot cum. This last spurt of cum, right on his lips was what set John off and he was cumming, harder than he had in ages. 

John came, untouched, spilling onto the bedsheets below. He felt Roger’s hips stutter to a stop as the older man spilled inside of him, filling him up and gently fucking him through the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

John was dimly aware of Roger pulling out, of Brian rolling him onto his side, away from the wet spot and gently wiping John’s face. 

“Here you go love, just lie down now, Roger, you get behind him and hold him. And then you can hold on to me, okay? Let me just throw this in the hamper.” Brian said, his voice soft and soothing. 

Soon John was in one of his favorite places in the world, snuggled between his two men, warm and finally satisfied. 

“I love you both.” He said groggily.

“Love you too.”

“Love love love you.”

“Let me take a quick nap then we can go for round two.” John said through a yawn. 

“Round two?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you liked this and there's anything else you want to see in this dynamic. I have some plans for future arguments they are going to have. So look forward to the debates over gender, names, nursery decoration, how long John can keep playing, and so much more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John may be pretty far along, but that doesn't mean he can't have fun still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's been a hot moment. I'm still working on a bunch of different stuff. I have some really exciting things I'm working on that will be out soonish, so keep your eyes open. I hope you enjoy this smutty little piece though. This is dedicated to @Sammy and @Ephy from the DL server, hope you enjoy.

"Roger, fuck Brian harder, really slam into him and make him feel good. But neither of you get to cum till I say you can." John sitting there, one hand on the baby bump, the other hand stroking his cock as it drips precum onto the bump, watching Roger fuck a very needy Brian who is grasping onto the sheets.

Roger groans and speeds up, Brian is past words at this point and can only whimper as Roger fills him up, hands twisting in the sheets. 

Roger pants, hoisting Brian’s legs further up his torso so he can get a better angle. 

“Does it feel good Brian? Does Roger feel good inside you, filling you up with his big cock?” John asks Brian, still working over his own cock which is leaking all over his large bump. John is too big at this point to comfortably fuck or be fucked. Most positions require the use of pillows and it just isn’t as enjoyable at eight and a half months pregnant. But John doesn’t think that should stop them for having some fun before the baby arrives. 

“Brian, answer me or I’ll tell Roger to stop.” John orders Brian, who opens his eyes.

“Yes John, feels so good, going to cum.” Brian mutters, rolling his hips into a particularly hard thrust from Roger.

“Oh no you aren’t. Roger pull out.” John says, and reluctantly both boys stop and Roger pulls out of Brian’s tight heat.

“Do you want to come?” John asks his boys, now twisting his hand around his length. Both Roger and Brian nod frantically, watching John wank himself off.

“Then get over here and start touching yourselves.” John tells them, and it’s almost comical how fast both of them get up and crawl over to John, who is sitting against the headboard, jerking faster now, his hand a blur over his own cock. 

Brian and Roger follow suit, both mesmerized by the sight of a very pregnant John pleasuring himself.

“Please, John, can we come?” Roger asks, looking desperate, he’s already been eaten out once and then made to finger and fuck Brian and he’s so hard it hurts. Brian also seems to be in a similar situation. 

John can feel his stomach drop and he knows he’s close to coming so he nods. 

“Yes, come on me please.” John orders and both older men let out a groan at his words. 

Brian is the first to let go, striping cum across John’s bump. The sight is too much for Roger and with a yelp, he comes too, spurting hot cum onto the large bump. 

With a last grunt, John cums, spilling out onto the mess that is his stomach. He whines as he squeezes the last of his orgasm from his spent cock and then opens his arms, inviting Brian and Roger to fall into them which they do gratefully. 

The three of them lie there for a moment, breathing heavily as they come down from their orgasms. Brian and Roger each pressed to either side of John, their hands meeting over his chest. 

“I’m all sticky now.” John complains and any remaining tension is broken as Roger laughs.

“That is all on you, you were the one who asked for this.” Roger points out. 

“Clean me up? Please? Then one of you spoon me?” John asks, pouting in the way he knows will work. Brian sits up and reaches for the pack of wipes beside the bed.

“Of course love, anything for you, the incubator of our child.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you liked this and what else you want to see in this series. I really love writing this dynamic and so if theres something you want to see during the pregnancy, leave me a comment or send me an ask on my tumblr, runningfortocome.tumblr.com/ask I'd love any prompts or ideas you might have.  
Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

“Roger!” John emerges from the kitchen into the living room, holding an empty package, Roger’s stomach drops. 

“Yes, my love?” He asks, hoping it doesn’t have anything to do with the Jaffa cake wrapper.

“Did you eat the last Jaffa cake?” John looks murderous. 

“Erm, yes? But I made sure to throw the wrapper away!” Roger says defensively, John has been fairly emotional lately, but Roger is pretty sure him throwing a wrapper in the trash shouldn’t be enough to trigger the death stare he’s getting.

“We don’t have anymore.”

“Do you want me to go buy some more, love?” asks Roger, hoping this is the problem, John strides across the room, bump just barely visible, and sticks a finger to Roger’s chest. 

“Roger, I’m going to tell you this once so pay attention.” John says, threateningly, Roger nods “I have two favorite foods, cheese on toast and Jaffa cakes. For some reason, your child doesn’t like cheese, so I haven’t been able to have cheese for the last two months. All I have left are Jaffa cakes. And I’m tired and hungry from growing your child, so I want some goddamned Jaffa cakes. And I get to the kitchen to find out someone has eaten them. I know it’s not Brian, because he won’t eat them. So that leaves you.” 

Roger blinks for a moment after John seems to have finished, his mind catching up with John's words. 

“I’m going to go to the store now.” Roger says, leaping up and grabbing his jacket. “Why don’t you sit down and have a rest?” 

John settles down in a chair, still glaring at Roger. 

“Don’t take too long,” he warns. Roger nods and runs out, making possibly the fastest trip to Tesco anyone ever has. Later, when John has been satiated with his supply of Jaffa cakes, Roger makes sure to let Brian know they need to have an emergency stash. 

.


	5. Chapter 5

“And then when she’s born we’ll have a few months at home, then we’ll go out on a short tour of the UK.” Brian is saying to someone, his arm around John who is eyeing the tray of cheese bites a waiter is carrying by.

“Wait, what do you mean she?” Roger interrupts looking displeased, siddling over and also putting his arm around John, essentially trapping him from going after those cheese bites. “Why do you think our kid is going to be a girl?”

“I mean, it’s fifty fifty, Roger.” Brian says

“No, its a boy, I can tell. I want a little son who can learn to play the drums.” 

“Well, I want a daughter who I can teach to play the guitar, and have tea parties with.” The person John and Brian have been talking to backs away, sensing this is an argument he does not want to get involved in.

“Also, if there’s any of my DNA in there, there's no way it’s a girl. Taylor sperm is all Y chromosomes.” 

“Roger, that doesn’t even make any sense. It’s 50 50 and I'm personally hoping for a little girl. I had a dream about her. She was beautiful and adorable.”

“Oh you had a dream, that totally confirms it, way to go mr logic.”

“At least I'm not basing my guess on the idea of stronger sperm.”

“John? What are you doing?” Roger asks, as John fights to extricate himself from the arms of his boyfriends, both of whom have been ignoring his efforts up until now.

“Shut up, it doesn’t matter what the baby is, as long as they are healthy. Now both of you shut up and go get me some of those cheese bites, you arguing made me miss out on one of them and I’m pregnant with your child so you have to do what I say.” 

“Okay dear.”

“Okay,”

“Still think its going to be a boy though”

“Cheese now.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Okay don’t get mad.” Roger says, coming into the kitchen of the flat he shares with John and Brian, holding a bag. 

John looks up from his plate of cheese, face rounder now that he’s reached five months and hair pulled back into a fluffy ponytail. 

“Why would I be mad?” John asks, looking worried.

“I got some things for the baby.” Roger explains setting the bag on the countertop. 

“Again, why would I be mad? We need things for the baby.”

“I let Fred help me pick them out.” Roger says sheepishly. John groans.

“Roger! What did you get?” 

“Just cloth diapers, like you wanted.” 

“And what do they look like?” 

“They are leopard print.” 

“Where the fuck did you find leopard print diapers.” 

“Would you believe that I found them in the store?”

“No,”

“Smart, we had to order them.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Roger attempt to assemble the crib

“I think it goes here.” 

“No, the diagram very clearly shows that that part fits into here.”

“Well it isn’t fitting into there.”

“But according to the diagram.”

“Clearly the diagram is wrong”

“Really, Roger, are you sure about that?”

“Well you try to fit it together Brian,”

“We agreed that I'd read the instructions and you’d assemble it.”

“That was before I knew you needed an engineering degree to assemble one of these.”

John couldn’t help but smile as he listened to his bickering boyfriends from the doorway of the spare room they were converting into the nursery. Technically it wasn’t a spare room so much as a larger closet, but it was what they had. Brian and Roger have banned him from trying to assemble anything, at 7 months, he isn’t super fond of the idea of getting down on the ground anyways, even if it seems like Brian and Roger aren’t going to get this crib assembled anytime soon.

“Do you need help?” John asks, knowing he’s going to be refused.

Brian and Roger stop their bickering for a moment to look up at their boyfriend, leaning against the doorway, hand cupping his large stomach. Pregnancy suits John, his face round and hair long and fluffy, pulled back in a braid. He’s taken to wearing sun dresses at this stage of pregnancy. It's summer so trousers are unbearably hot.

“No, go sit down love, can we get you anything?” Brian says, hurrying to his feet to help John over to the only piece of assembled furniture in the nursery, a rocking chair that John has insisted on and fortunately Freddie and Roger found secondhand. 

“I’m fine you know, I’m not an invalid quite yet.” John mutters, but allows Brian to help him settle down. 

“I just don't want you stressing out, we’ll figure this out, even if it takes us a while.” Roger says, gesturing to all the pieces of the crib around the nursery.

“Here, Brian, hand me the instructions.” John requests, holding out his hand. Brian hands them over reluctantly.

“Okay, so I’m pretty sure that piece under Roger’s leg goes in the piece you are holding Brian.” John points out, and Brian comes over to look at the instructions in surprise, after Roger hands him the piece and they slide together easily.

“How did you figure that out?” Roger looks incredulous.

“And that one over there, it goes in here. But you need to screw that one in with the allen wrench.” John pointed out another piece, which Brian dutifully retrieves and fits on to the first.

“Roger, get over here with the wrench, and fit that into the place.”

“Okay, okay,” Roger comes over, “I'm glad the kid is definitely part you, we gotta make sure they have some intelligence.”

“I’m not sure if that was more insulting to me or complimentary to Deaky.” Brian notes, grabbing another piece of the crib now that he can see how it seems to be fitting together. 

“Both of you have dumbass energy, so we better hope tadpole is somehow entirely me.” John says, relaxing now that the boys seem to be figuring out how to fit together the crib. 

“Well, I hope they have your common sense at least.” Roger says, “Also, when were we okay with tadpole?” he whispers to Brian.

Brian gives John a glance, “Since the incubator decided that’s what he wants to call them right now.” 

Roger nods, deciding not to argue this point. They work to assemble the rest of the crib, occasionally asking John for help with the directions when they can’t figure them out. A sweet lull settles over the room, the sound of the radio someone forgot to shut off coming in from the kitchen. 

“We’ve done--” 

“Shushhh” Roger interrupts Brian’s shout of joy, motioning towards John who has fallen asleep, rocking in the chair, hands cradling the baby bump. “Let’s let him sleep for a while, he finally looks comfortable.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Brian agrees, and they both press a kiss on their sleeping boyfriend’s hair before sneaking out of the nursery to let him rest.


End file.
